


when z becomes the first letter of the alphabet

by JustJazz



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJazz/pseuds/JustJazz
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi teaches educational knot-tying techniques for survival and camping purposes to his students.He's 101% effective as a teacher and Miya Atsumu can vouch for that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	when z becomes the first letter of the alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu NSFW Week  
> Day 2: Rope

[ Still at school? I'll pick you up. ]

A smile formed on Kiyoomi's lips when he heard the gentleness in his voice. He excused himself from his students which are busy practicing the knot that he just taught them.

[ Love... Are you still mad at me? ]

Ah, Miya Atsumu and his lovely voice–Kiyoomi leaned on the metal railings of the hallway and tapped the back of his phone; he won't bend that easily.

They got into a fight last night. Kiyoomi is a very organized person. He does things from A to Z, sorted by priorities, completely different from Atsumu.

He's very dedicated to work that anything not related to it would be on the bottom of his list—where in that order is their relationship?

He works so diligently and he doesn't stop until he's finished but in Miya Atsumu's words–he's workaholic.

They barely talked since the school year started. Kiyoomi's tough life as a teacher became even tougher when he was appointed as the school's Senior Scout Adviser but he doesn't seem to notice until Miya's patience became thin.

And last night was his last straw. He called Kiyoomi at 10, checking if he's done with work but he isn't so he hunged up. He's tired from work as well but he stayed up late just to wait for his boyfriend so they can talk even just for a few minutes.

At 12, he was lying on his bed, eyes wide open, his phone on his chest. 

Kiyoomi called him, saying he's not yet done with work and he still haven't even had his dinner—Atsumu snapped.

He doesn't even remember what he exactly are the words that he said but he's aware that he inflicted pain on Kiyoomi. 

"Today's Friday. I'm coming home late." Sakusa responded, glancing on his students from outside the room.

Every Friday's a scouting day so he called his students in for a meeting to remind them the things that they have to remember to bring for the camp. Tomorrow, him and his students will depart for their week long survival and training camp.

[ I'll wait for you. Let's go to my place, I'll cook dinner for us. ]

Though he is aware that Atsumu is not a good cook, Sakusa trusts the sincerity of his voice, and besides, he's guilty. He had the guts to get mad at Atsumu for waking up his senses when actually, all he said was true.

He's being workaholic and he's starting to neglect his boyfriend.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten." Kiyoomi ended the call, not to cut his boyfriend off but to end the meeting so he can be with Atsumu, as he should be.

"That's about enough. We'll depart early tomorrow so you guys have to go home early and rest properly so you're in perfect condition." 

He took his bag from the teacher's seat and placed it over the table. "Come on, wrap it up. Return the excess cotton ropes to me."

His students whined but they still obliged. One of them returned the small brown paper bag to him while he retrieves the keys from his bag. After locking the doors, he walked his students to the gate and waved goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow, Sir!" 

He smiled at them before heading to the parking lot. 

Atsumu stood there, effortlessly looking good wearing his plain white shirt and faded jeans. His hands are on his pocket while he's leaning at the hood of his red car.

His face brightened when Kiyoomi approached his direction. Kiyoomi's lips were in a grim line but Atsumu flashed his perfect set of white teeth.

The taller guy stopped in front of him, staring at him. The blonde didn't backed down, in one swift move, their lips were together. Atsumu caressed his nape before pulling out. "I'm sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you?"

Kiyoomi sighed, his hand caressed his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry. You were right. I'm at fault." 

Atsumu smiled. Saying nothing, he opened the door for him. 

The drive to Atsumu's simple home took about 20 minutes. It was 5:30, the sun is starting to set, the bright orange sky added to the quiet and romantic atmosphere between the two of them.

Atsumu carried his bag, their hands clasped together as they enter the house. 

"Hey, uhm...we're leaving tomorrow. You know," Kiyoomi broke the silence. 

Atsumu lets go of his hand to put his stuff on its place. "Uh-huh. For the camping? You sure you can handle more than ten teenagers?"

Kiyoomi pouted his lips as he plopped to the sofa. He made himself cozy, lying on his stomach while he watches Atsumu walk around. 

"Sugawara is with me. Him alone is enough for those kids," he eyed the blonde standing in front of him, changing his shirt to his red apron with an 'Onigiri Miya' print on it.

Atsumu's eyes drifted to the small brown paper bag lying on the carpeted floor. 

He did not say a word but he's disappointed. He's expecting Kiyoomi to stay with him for a while because he might not say it but he missed him so much.

Kiyoomi closed his eyes. "What are you cooking for dinner? I think I'm still full."

Atsumu used his feet to see what's inside, his hands paused from tying his apron. He's not hungry either–or if he is, its something else.

A naughty ploy entered his thought. 

He took off his apron and tossed it to the single sofa. 

"Love...why aren't you answering?" Kiyoomi asks lazily, his eyes still shut.

"I'll cook later. Love," his hand reached for the cotton rope. It was long and soft, just perfect for his boyfriend.

Kiyoomi hummed. He sat on the space beside his waist, dove down to nuzzle his nape. "I missed you..."

Atsumu continued checking our the rope. He remembered one video from his laptop, it was Kiyoomi's video tutorial of knot-tying for his scout students. 

Cotton rope is what its called, if he's not mistaken.

Kiyoomi chuckled as he felt ticklish when his lips leave feathery kisses on his nape and to the side of his neck.

A soft material brushed his wrist, he tried to pull his hand, unsure of what's happening.

Atsumu has already tied his left wrist. He smirked when Kiyoomi realized what he had done. Kiyoomi, on his knees, looked at his boyfriend. Atsumu is not into stuffs like that, but the thought of having Kiyoomi tied really stirred his arousal.

"Where did you learn this?" Kiyoomi spoke, amazed on how Atsumu perfectly secured his wrist.

Atsumu, half-naked, started unbuttoning his long-sleeved shirt. He kissed the side of his lips and whispered. "From you and yer knot-tying tutorials..."

As Kiyoomi studied the cotton rope on his wrist, Atsumu strips him bare. An erotic moan came out of his mouth when Atsumu's tongue swirled around his nipple while his hand unbuckles his belt.

He slightly pushed Atsumu and stood up to completely take off his slacks. 

The then formal history teacher looked extremely gorgeous, standing in front of him naked like a Greek God. Atsumu couldn't take his eyes of him.

Kiyoomi smiles, lifting his roped wrist, "I don't remember having any tutorial about this, love..."

Atsumu chuckled. He took the cotton rope and wrapped it on his waist and then to his other wrist. His hands were secured on his side, at the back, Atsumu tucked the rest of the rope. 

Kiyoomi clenched his fist when Atsumu kissed his chest once again.

"I learned the basics from you so...I tried researching some stuffs and I came to this. Convenient and simple but..." Atsumu grabbed his nape and lightly bit his lower lip, "...I'm sure you won't slip away with this."

Kiyoomi sharply inhaled when Atsumu stripped, exposing his throbbing dick. He smiled, feeling ecstatic that he wanted him as much as he does.

From the pocket of his jeans lying on the floor, he pulled out his condoms. Kiyoomi glared at him. "You planned this..." he accused, more excited than annoyed.

He couldn't move his hands to reach the end of the ropes, it would stay in place because of the ropes.

Atsumu shrugged, he did not. Its just that...he's always prepared for scenarios like this.

Sakusa Kiyoomi exudes sexiness that drives Miya Atsumu crazy. 

He sat on the sofa, legs wide open while his erection stands proud. He helped Kiyoomi to get off the sofa and placed him in between his muscular legs.

His agile fingers brushed his hair before grabbjng the back of his head to push it further to his massive cock. Kiyoomi held on his legs as it was the only part of him that he could reach at the time being.

"Drive me home after this, okay? The camping, love." He reminded before taking him to his mouth. 

Atsumu hissed before flashing a smirk. "We'll make it fast."

Kiyoomi doubted what he said but responding to that would be hard when a huge dick's in his mouth. He's taut and tasty and he smells good. 

Atsumu stares at his boyfriend while he slides down his dick to his throat, he lets out a sexy moan, encouraging the latter to even press his lips to the base of his cock. His head stayed there for a while and Atsumu almost came right then.

Kiyoomi's mouth works like magic. "Ahhh, yes, love. Damn, you're so fucking good..." he complimented him, his breathing heavy and his abs quivering.

A little while after, Kiyoomi pulled away, allowing himself to breathe. He went back to his job and took him to his mouth, this time bobbing his head, building momentum and Atsumu makes short insitent thrusts. 

Kiyoomi pulled out and looked up to him. 

Atsumu looked at him, the condom's in between his teeth. "Ya want me in you, huh, love?" 

His accent was so sexy that all he could do is nod. He's so desperate to have him and being tied like that just makes him so eager to have Miya Atsumu pounding him.

Atsumu tore the condom and then he slid it on his dick. With his hands he pulled Kiyoomi up, straddling him.

"Come here..." as his left hand press on Kiyoomi's hole, he pulled him closer to his chest so he could kiss him.

Looking down on his boyfriend, Omi pressed himself down on his strong body, he closed his eyes as he felt him filling his cavity.

His fists clenched hard when Atsumu lightly bit his nipple while his hands squeezed his ass as he press him down further.

"Ohhh keep doing that..." he demanded. Atsumu repeated his actions, gently licking and then sucking his bead before tugging it lightly. 

With Atsumu's arms wrapped around his waist, he started moving his body, allowing his dick to slide in and out of his hole. 

He could feel his tip rubbing his insides.

He's never a fan of riding but the situation won't let him of the hook. Atsumu's massive erection was already inside him, growing even bigger as he clamp down on him.

"Move, Omi..." Atsumu commanded, his mouth leaving marks all over his chest, sucking all the skin, marking his territory.

He wanted to use his hands for support but he can't really reach the end of the knot. Atsumu sure knows what he's dealing with and he learned a very annoying tactic.

He slowly rise only to push back down, the feeling was extremely arousing.

Kiyoomi let his pleasure take over. Their moans and heavy breathing filled the house as the skin-slapping sound echoed throughout the place.

Atsumu nuzzled his neck, his harsh breath fanning his skin while his hand was pumping his cock. Omi felt him twitch inside when his hole contracted. 

His skin harshly brushed on Atsumu's chest and the frustration that he could not move his hands made him increase his pace, earning a pleasured growl from the blond under him.

"Fuck!" Atsumu's hand left his cock, he held both of his hips and seized him. Omi leaned forward, his nipples rubbing on Atsumu's shoulder. 

Atsumu thrusts slowly, teasing his hole. He looked down on him, their gaze locked. "You have to leave for the camping tomorrow..."

Kiyoomi responded with a loud throaty moan, Atsumu rammed his dick inside him. Then he went back to slowly thrusting it.

"I-I...don't care anymore just..." he bit his lip, throwing his head back when Atsumu repeated his harsh thrust.

"Just what, my love?" The blonde nibbled his neck, still continuing his sweet torture to his boyfriend.

Kiyoomi pushed himself down, but Atsumu did not let him fall, instead, he started plunging himself deeper and faster, knocking out Kiyoomi's conciousness of the time. "Oohh yes, just fuck me!"

His voice was shaking along with his body as Atsumu fucked him intensely. The veins on his muscles showing off, his hands gripping Kiyoomi's hips.

"Oohh, yes, keep going..." Omi moaned against his ear. The impact of Atsumu's body pounding into him heightened the pleasure.

His thrusts intensified more than Kiyoomi could imagine. He let out a loud moan when Atsumu pushed his hips down, ramming his hole to his length. He felt him stilled under him, releasing all the pent up heat that had compounded when he's inside him.

Atsumu slowlt grinds his hips. He turned to him and kissed him passionately. Omi frowned as they claim each other's lips. He felt a familiar heat inside him. 

"The condom tore..." he spoke, his mouth against Atsumu's. The latter hummed. He's aware that the condom broke but he's too consumed by the moment. "My bad..."

He chuckled, kissing him even deeper, he moves his hips up and down slowly. Atsumu jerked, still sensitive from his release.

"Untie me..." Atsumu only smirked at his statement. 

He looked at the wall clock, it was almost 6:30—he still have a lot of time to ravish Sakusa Kiyoomi.

"No..." he responded. Omi plopped himself down on him, sending his dick deeper on his tunnel. "Why?"

He smacked his ass and bit the side of his neck, leaving more marks. "We're not yet done..."

Atsumu shifted their position. He was above him now. Kiyoomi's hand were still on his sides but his legs wrapped around his waist.

Instead of hearing him complain, Atsumu was taken aback when he spoke. 

"I want you on my mouth..."

And so they kept going. They did it few more times in the sofa, in the shower and then in the bed. As the clock strikes twelve, their lips locked.

Atsumu glanced at Omi's wrist, a red mark visible around it. 

He left his lips and kissed his hand. Even his waist has a light red mark on it. "Does it hurt?"

Kiyoomi smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. It's because I tried to pull my hands. What do you call that tie, anyway?"

He wrapped his arm on his waist after covering their bodies with the soft blanket. "Belt bondage tie."

Sakusa frowned. "Bondage? And you're telling me that you learned it from my tutorials? Mine's educational and wholesome!"

Atsumu chuckled. "I told you I learned the basics from you, Sir."

Kiyoomi eyed him as he wear a smug look on his face but he buried his face on his neck.

"And the camping?" He asked. "Don't go, stay the night..."

Kiyoomi looked up on him. "I'll tell Sugawara that something came up. I'll depart at noon."

Atsumu softly squeezed his waist. "What came up?"

Kiyoomi relaxed his muscles. Inhaling Atsumu's scent, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Priorities."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
